The Return Of Lizzie
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy Murray and Ed were planning another scam until someone who Eddy knew made an appearance it was Lizzie the girl who Eddy made love to and married once. Lizzie what are you doing here I thought you were long gone said Eddy. Well I wanted to visit my ex-husband and see how was he doing so how’s it going asked Lizzie? Well I was sued for custody by Murray’s mother recently and I lost Double D many weeks ago said Eddy. I've heard and I am sorry for your lost Eddy said Lizzie as she and Eddy hugged. Later that day Lizzie and Eddy were getting together to talk about what they did since they got a divorce after when Eddy’s brother died. So Eddy I wanted to ask you this said Lizzie. Sure Lizzie what is it said Eddy. I want you to marry me again said Lizzie showing him the ring. Eddy was so stunned he didn’t know what to do or say to Lizzie. Later that day it was almost getting dark and Murray and Ed were sitting in Eddy’s room just as Eddy came in and was still stunned. Eddy what’s wrong asked Murray? Lizzie asked me to marry her again said Eddy. What do you mean again asked Murray? Well didn’t sockhead tell you that Lizzie is my brother’s wife and after when he died I married his wife and we got a divorce and we have been apart since that day said Eddy. \ Oh right Eddy of course said Murray. Yeah and now she wants me to marry her again after when her and I both agreed on getting a divorce and that’s it said Eddy. Just then Lizzie came over and told Eddy that he wasn’t the guy she wanted she was talking about Murray. I want you Murray will you marry me asked Lizzie showing Murray the ring. Murray looked at Eddy and Eddy was shocked that Lizzie wanted to marry Murray. Eddy didn’t want to lose Murray so long after losing Double D. No way Murray will not marry you Lizzie and I already lost sockhead and I’m not losing Murray besides his mother sued me for his custody said Eddy. Eddy I don’t care what you think at all because I choose who I want I only married you because I felt sorry for you said Lizzie. Well maybe that love we did was only making me feel sorry for you said Eddy as he walked away very mad. Fine I don’t need you at all Eddy I shouldn’t have come to see you in the first place said Lizzie as she walked away very mad. Later that night Eddy saw Lizzie and they talked about what happened and Lizzie understood how Eddy felt. Eddy understood how Lizzie felt. Eddy I understand how you feel but we just can’t get back together after what we both agreed on something said Lizzie. Well I understand you Lizzie but I don’t want Murray going away since sockhead got married to Nazz and he is now dead said Eddy. Lizzie and Eddy both understood each other and they agreed to stay away from each other The End